


Where to Start?

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian





	Where to Start?

Paul was at a loss.  Sal was closed inside his study and from his raised voice; he could almost bet he was talking to Texas.

 

The move was permanent.  He was no longer property of Texas as the Puppy, but belonged to Sal now.  And Sal wanted him, only him.  The man could have any club boy, slave boy, or society man at his beck and call and in his bed.  But he wanted Paul. His fingers curved around his collar, feeling warm inside.

 

He calls me beautiful, he thought with wild butterflies in his stomach.

 

Things had been crazy. The deception discovered. The loss of friends, grieving, and the continuance of life had been a hard pill to swallow. Sal had kissed his hair and said, “Life goes on, beautiful.” And it had for the most part. Sal had kept him at his side through everything. Things were settling and on a down swing.

 

But now what?  When his things had been delivered, what few possessions he owned, he had been in the process of being fucked within the inch of his life over the desk behind those closed doors.  And when he had enough energy to lift his head, Sal had bathed him and fed him before tucking him into the large, soft bed.

 

He did remember when the long lean body of his master curled around him in the middle of the night.  That had felt right and comforting.

 

But in the early morning light, he wasn't so sure.

 

At Texas', he had his area, clients to fuck, and Jug to keep him line.  His heart squeezed painfully.  No more Jug, he thought sadly.

 

Sal did things differently.  Instead of Brooks being on the outside as Jug had been, he worked side by side, with Sal.  It left Paul where he started when he awoke in a warm bed but no master.

 

What the hell was he supposed to do?  Looking back at the closed door and then down at himself.  He never really put clothes on at Texas'; Jug would set out whatever he needed for whatever he needed to do.

 

This was truly the first morning that his master wasn’t shaking him awake and handing him clothes before they headed deep into the city to deal with business. Did Sal want him clothed?  To stay in the bedroom, body prepared to be fucked?  He hugged his arms around himself.  If he was supposed to be naked, then they would have to negotiate because it too damn cold and his nuts were trying to crawl inside his body. 

 

And he was hungry.  He tiptoed past the office doors, hoping that he would find something that looked like a kitchen. His knowledge of Sal’s home was the bedroom, the dining room, the sitting room, and the office. None of those would feed his stomach.

 

"What are you doing, beautiful?"

 

He stopped mid tip toe and felt a blush heat his skin.  He knew if he looked back he would see both Sal and Brooks catching him in the act of, well, he wasn't sure what he would call it.  But it probably would mean a blistered ass for assuming too much.

 

He felt a ripple in the air as Brooks passed him on his way out of the apartment.  He was just going to ignore the snort of amusement the body guard gave before he disappeared. Sal's arms went around him and pulled him back against his body.  Paul sighed and relaxed.  It felt so good to be in his arms and blessedly warm.  

 

A kiss brushed against his temple, "I thought you would sleep longer.  I didn't want you waking up alone, but business won't wait."  He was turned and lifted into Sal's arms bring him eye to eye with his new master.  "What are you doing out here naked?  It is too damn cold."

 

Paul couldn't help it, he giggled.  Then he snorted when he tried to stop it.  Sal was looking at him like he had lost his mind which only made him laugh harder.  A pinch to his ass had him gasping for breath, "Sorry, S-S-S," He hiccupped and then bit his lip, "Sal."

 

"Are you done?" Sal asked with an eyebrow lifted.

 

"Yes, master." Paul's mouth dropped open in surprise as the word slipped out only to snap his jaws shut.  Texas had been master from the very beginning but Sal was different.  His master truly but he was Sal.  His stomach tightened and he squirmed in the man's arms.

 

Sal's lips brushed against his ear, "Is that what you want, beautiful?"  A wet swipe of tongue trailed near his collar, "We aren't going to be that formal, but that doesn't negate the fact that I am your master."

 

He was pushed back so that Sal could regard him thoughtfully.  "That's why you are running around naked; I haven't set your boundaries within my home.  You know you are my boy but you don't know your place yet."

 

Paul couldn't help it; he knew he was pushing it.  "Oh I know my place, master." Sal's bright blue eyes soften with humor where Texas' would have darkened in anger.  "My place is under you or sucking you, master."

 

Sal hissed before he covered Paul's mouth and plundered it.  "You aren't going to distract me with sex, beautiful.  We need to talk and I need to feed you." 

 

"Oh yes, master," Paul grinned and touched Sal's face, "Feed me."

 

*~*

 

Sal went completely still before shifting him up over his shoulder, feeling the press of the boy's erection against him.  The temptation was too great. Why the hell should he wait, Paul was his, he thought possessively. Mine, he roared, soothing his inner beast.

 

The slap of flesh against flesh was unnaturally loud inside the quiet apartment. Paul was astride his lap and impaled upon his cock. Sal, awash with sensation, was mesmerized by the beautiful boy.

 

Paul’s head was thrown back, exposing the slender throat and glittering collar. His chest glistened with sweat as he ground his master’s cock deeper into his body. Sal wrapped an arm around the narrow waist. He cupped the curve of his boy’s skull in his hand and crushed their lips together.

 

“Fuck,” He growled out, drowning in Paul’s dark eyes, “Ride me, beautiful.” He pulled Paul even closer. The boy’s arms went about his shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, “Finally.”

 

“Finally?” Paul questioned, twisting his hips.

 

Sal gripped the rounded globes of the boy’s ass and stood. Paul cried out as gravity pushed his cock even deeper into the snug opening. “Finally, you are all mine. Mine!” He knew he sounded like a primal animal as he shoved Paul against the wall and pounded into his body, marking him inside and out. 

 

“S-s-s-al,” Paul ground out when he slapped his groping hand away. The long, slender erection was rubbing against him smearing the clear fluid and marking his master as well. “Need to cum.” He back bowed off the wall, grinding harder against the cock in his body.

 

He steadied Paul before gripping his chin, “I’m not Texas,” he growled. “You don’t have to ask. Give it to me beautiful, let me watch you cum. Scream my name.” He cupped the straining flesh and dipped his thumb into the tip.

 

“Sal!!!” It was a wail as cum streamed between his fingers. The sight of his boy in the throes of his climax had him crushing the boy’s hips against the wall. His release boiled out of his gut and made his knees weak.

 

He maneuvered them until he held the trembling boy in his arms. His fingers slid through the sweat slick locks, “Still hungry?”

 

Paul opened his mouth only to turn beet red when his stomach gurgled loudly.

 

“It would seem so.” Sal said blandly with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

 

*~*

 

They showered and Sal detailed his expectations for Paul while at home. “I don’t expect anything, beautiful, except for you to be yourself. If you want to be naked and waiting, that is your choice. I won’t reject such a lovely offer.” He shifted the naked boy on his lap and fed him a bit of tender roast beef. Anything and everything is at your disposal. I will, however, expect respect and obedience.”

 

“Will you expect me to provide service?” Paul’s voice was hesitant and unsure.

 

Sal pushed aside the plates and silverware. He turned the lovely dark haired boy in his lap to straddle him. “I believe I have already told you that I would not interfere with your relationship with Kyle. That is my only caveat.” One large palm cupped Paul’s bottom and the other covered the boy’s groin, “These are mine and mine alone. You wear my mark on you and it will be respected. If not then the perpetrator will deal with either Brooks or me.”

 

Paul’s cheeks turned pink as he bit his lip. “I want to be yours alone, Sal. Only yours.”

 

“Then we are of an accord,” Sal nuzzled his cheek, “I want you to come to the office with me but if I deem it too dangerous, you stay here.” He watched his boy shiver at the lowering of his voice, “If you need your ass spanked, I won’t hesitate, beautiful.” He pressed his mouth near Paul’s ear, “I will always give you what you need. You won’t have to call me master, but never forget that is who I am.”

 

He stood and cradled Paul in his arms. The boy quirked an eyebrow and sighed in resignation. He’ll just have to get over it, Sal thought, I like having him in my arms. He carried Paul to the bedroom. They had a pretty eventful morning and whether Paul needed, Sal needed a rest.

 

*~*

 

Sal bit the inside of his cheek at the loud, obnoxious yawn at his feet. He was in agreement. It was time to push Mr. Yarrowman on his way.

 

“I will present your request to Texas, but it is not favorable,” He held up his hands to silence the portly gentleman as he began to bluster. “It will be Texas’ decision, not mine.”

 

“But you reportedly have an influence on the bastard.” Yarrowman whined nasally. At that Paul did snort. 

 

Sal tugged his boy’s hair in warning. “Be that as it may, this meeting is adjourned.” When the door clicked close, Sal pulled Paul to his feet. His boy leaned back against the desk. “So I take it you agree with my perception of the offer.”

 

Paul stretched his arms above his head, causing the black t-shirt to bare his navel and hips. The grin gave away the intent and Sal raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t even go to take that to Texas. He would either light the proposal on fire or point a gun at you for being the messenger.”

 

“Agreed,” Sal said with distraction. He reached over and pressed a button his phone. “That will be all for today, Brooks. Take five and annoy Jailbait, my boy and I will be other wise engaged.”

 

“Will do, boss.”

 

Paul spread his legs and rested his weight on his hands, “And what will we be engaged in?” When Sal pinned him with a look of lust, the boy gulped out, “master?”

 

“Take off your shirt, beautiful.”

 

Paul shuddered and tugged the offending material over his head. When the slender fingers went to his waistband Sal growled out, “No.” Paul’s hands dropped away.

 

Sal took in the slender chest, taut nipples, lovely navel, and sharp hipbones. All mine, he thought. He pulled Paul between his thighs and ran his hand up and down the boy’s back. He laid his cheek against the silky skin of Paul’s abdomen. He reacted by sucking in a breath and his hands burrowing into Sal’s hair.

 

The man kissed his way across Paul’s chest. He nibbled and bit at each puckered nipple in turn. He applied gently pressure with his teeth against Paul’s trembling stomach. He sucked at each protruding hipbone causing his boy to squirm. Pushing his chair back, he slid to his knees.

 

“M-m-master?” Paul whimpered.

 

Sal nuzzled the soft expanse of skin between the tempting navel and the waistband of the low riding jeans, “Mine,” he whispered, breathing in the scent of his boy. Cupping the rounded globes of Paul’s ass through the tight denim, Sal licked at the skin before sucking on it and sucking hard.

 

Paul hissed and when the pressure did not diminish, he began to squirm in earnest, not sure if he wanted to pull away or press into the punishment. The blunt force of teeth had him going up on his tiptoes in surprise. His body tightened, readying itself for release when Sal pulled back and blew across the wet skin.

 

“Sal!” Paul cried out and his hips bucked helplessly. Sal reached out and tugged the panting boy into his lap. The smell of cum tickled his nose. Paul snuggled into his chest but his fingers went to the deep purple bruise. As his fingers trailed over it, the boy purred, “Master.”

 

“Do you want to get cleaned up before we head home?” Sal asked Paul quietly, kissing the soft dark hair. Paul just hummed happily. Sal chuckled and adjusted his own erection under the boy, “Right, home it is.”

 

Sal’s heart almost burst. His home, his boy, life couldn’t get much better. 


End file.
